Thick Like Honey
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: [ Vampire!Rei x Human!Nagisa ] This taste is familiar a bit thick, warm and sweet. Trickling down his throat teasing his senses Rei could not let go for if he were to let go he would more than likely lose this familiar taste….why is it so familiar?


**A/N:** I own nothing~ everything about Free! belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write something fluffy for ReiGisa. Such cute bbys~ huuungh my heart! **[ beta will look over when able to so for now please over look my mistakes until she returns from school. A big thank you to her for her willingness to beta this and my MakoHaru ABC's work. ] **

You can also find this on my tumblr account (tarnishedwish) and Quotev account (BrokenImagination). I may or may not be posting this on my deviantART account (MarshaDecamiro)- not sure yet. To find where this is tagged on tumblr look for the tag MakoHaru ABC's and you should find it. Links to where to find me are on my profile I hope that you all enjoy this.

**Name:** Thick Like Honey

**Summary: [ Vampire!Rei x Human!Nagisa ]** This taste is familiar a bit thick, warm and sweet. Trickling down his throat teasing his senses Rei could not let go for if he were to let go he would more than likely lose this familiar taste...why is it so familiar? **[ Written mostly due to it being October and I wanted to write something cute for ReiGisa~ cute bbys. ] **

* * *

**тнιcк ℓιкє нσηєу**

* * *

Warm, inviting, but most of all: a treat. Bouncing wheat-golden colored locks danced in the late night breeze, earning a light shiver followed by a small sigh from Nagisa before he brought up his hands to pull his jacket closer to his neck, fighting back the cold and attempting to protect himself. Nagisa brought his hands to his mouth, breathing a bit of hot air onto them, creating a small, tingling feeling which only made him shiver more.

Amethyst colored eyes of a predator watched him from afar- eyes hidden behind red-framed glasses. Pushing the frames a little further onto his nose, Rei began to move quietly, oh-so-quietly, not even a mouse could hear him. Nagisa walked with noisy footsteps, most likely to drown out the uncomfortable silence of the night air. Hiding in the shadows once more, Rei watched closely as his prey bought a cold drink.

Taking a sip with a refreshed smile on his face, Nagisa continued walking home, opening his phone to send his older sisters a text message saying that he'd be home soon. Now- now's the time to strike! Nagisa was unaware of what was happening- the world lost in the darkness that had covered his eyes. Amethyst colored orbs held his eyes captive. Unable to look away, Nagisa felt something stir inside of him. Where had he seen these eyes?

Amethyst clashed with hot pink, Tourmaline-colored orbs. Where had he seen these eyes? When and where? Nagisa could not quite put his finger on where he'd seen these sad, lonely predator's eyes. But he felt his heart breaking into peaces at the sight of them. Leaning forward, the predator placed a series of small kisses on Nagisa's neck before whispering an apology. Apologizing for being a monster, apologizing for his hunger, his unnatural desire to steal life from another.

Licking the hollow between shoulder and neck, finally finding the vein he was looking for, Rei noticed that Nagisa simply displayed his neck for him, offering himself freely. The boy, not struggling one little bit, made Rei's job easier. Finally, he'd found a meal that would not try to run away. He would not be forced to hurt him=in order to feed. Puncturing Nagisa's flesh with his teeth he heard the smaller boy gasp; Rei wanted to apologize- to tell him he would be okay if he allowed him to feed.

The moment Nagisa's blood reached his tongue...he knew he would not let the boy go. A familiar, sweet flavor coated the inside of his mouth. His tongue danced along the puncture wounds, pulling more and more blood from the boy. This taste. This familiar, sweet taste, overpowering his senses, telling him to take more and more...why is the taste so familiar?

This taste is familiar... a bit thick, warm and sweet. Trickling down his throat, teasing his senses. Rei could not let go, for if he were he would more than likely lose this familiar taste...why is it so familiar? This boy's blood, thick and sweet like honey. Why is this taste so familiar, yet so heartbreaking? Nagisa held on even tighter to the back of Rei's clothes.

Holding onto Rei for dear life, Nagisa's body felt unable to withstand the raging emotions that had washed over him. His emotions ranged from love to confusion- confused about why he felt the warm, familiar ting of love in his heart. Pleading with his heart to stop beating against his rib-cage, Nagisa couldn't stop the tears he felt burning in his eyes. Holding on even tighter to try and keep himself grounded in reality, Nagisa opened his mouth, his voice shaky, but still reaching the other.

"R-Rei-chan."

Rei felt as if he'd just been punched. The feeding stopped, but the thick honey-like taste still clung to the back of his throat, telling him that he's not dreaming- that this is all very, very real. A familiar cry of the name 'Rei-chan' caused him to shiver. A familiar taste, a familiar voice...who or what is this boy? Why must he taunt him so? Setting Nagisa on the ground after tending to the mess that he'd made, he could still hear the boy mumbling 'Rei-chan, Rei-chan.' Why does his heart hurt? Why must this boy feel so familiar?

Nagisa- the name struck a cord in his heart. Nagisa- the one that he loved. The one that loved him- but that was many years ago, when he was young and foolish. Nagisa was hurt because of him...this is for the best.

With a small scoff Rei turned away. Never, never again would he seek this boy out. The familiar boy with bouncing wheat-blond locks and hot pink, Tourmaline-colored eyes. Never again... never again would he hurt Nagisa.

Never.

Not even for the familiar, comforting taste of blood that's thick like honey.


End file.
